Yet Another TDI Reboot
by max3833
Summary: 30 campers, 90 days, 1 crazy host, and far more pop culture references than completely necessary. This is Total Drama Island. And it is gonna be fun. At least, for the audience. The campers...well they signed the contracts so their opinions about the situation don't really matter.
1. Getting Started

**Disclaimer (Read By Chris): The following is a fan based work of pros. Total Drama, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars are owned by Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and a bunch of Canadians. Please support the official release!**

* * *

Chris McLean slammed his alarm clock with the back of his hand. He hated mornings. Well, actually, he hated a great deal of things, but mornings were high on the list. Right along such things as Boy Bands, the joy of children, and his mother. Oh god, especially his mother.

Anyway, he hated mornings, but this morning was not as anger inducing as most. For today, he would begin his great comeback. Today he would begin his rise once again up the ladder from obscurity to the forefront of pop culture. Today, he would begin his revenge on all the jerks and assholes who mocked him as his career had careened out of control so many years earlier.

Today, he met the campers of Total Drama Island. The network and producers had green-lighted his show almost immediately out from the gate. Take a bunch of teenagers, put them in a camp, dress up like Jeff Probst? All great ways to take advantage of the reality TV craze.

He had been studying the applications for the past three months. Dozens upon hundreds of teens desperately trying to gain admission and a chance to win a hundred grand. At times he really did wonder how much some people would go through from something that in the grand scheme of things was a paltry amount of money.

Finally, he came to thirty contestants. All fit great into stereotypical roles, of course, the jock, the delinquent, the party guy, etcetera, etcetera. Best to have them as easily definable, makes it easier for the audience to identify with the freaks. Three teams, three cabins, three months worth of time. Plenty of challenges to attract the viewing public after they were too old for Tom and Jerry, but not quite ready for Saw.

Now, all he needed was his one lucky charm. He reached over to the left bedside table, and felt his hand wrap around a mop like thing. He pulled it up to his face, and smiled at it.

"Hello beautiful," Chris McLean smiled, before pecking the mixture of poly-synthetics, cotton and opossum fur, "who's ready to make daddy a star?"

The wig said nothing, because it is a wig.

"That's right, you are!"

* * *

Chris, having now dressed and prepared his wig to appear absolutely flawlessly, arranged himself at the proper distance down the dock. He had to make sure everything was perfect. With a quick signal from his camera man, he knew they were rolling, and he smiled.

"Yo, welcome everybody the name is Chris McLean, and right now, I'm about to introduce you to the hottest new reality show to hit TV since Snooki some how got famous," he began to walk down the dock, closer to the part that connected the docking area to the land, "We have repurposed this old summer camp, implemented huge amounts of expensive camera equipment throughout the island's woods, and managed to sign up thirty-three teens to compete in possibly dangerous and almost certainly humiliating challenges."

"These teens will be split up into three teams. Every three days, there will be a challenge," Chris then held up three fingers, "one team will win the whole challenge, and gain a special reward," his first finger fell into the palm of his hand, "A second team, which isn't good enough to beat the first, but still manages to avoid last, will receive no punishment or reward," he only had one finger remaining up in the air, "a final team will have to vote one of their teammates off at the dramatic campfire ceremony. The contestant voted off will have to walk down this, the Dock of Shame, board the boat of losers, and they can never come back. Ever."

"Interested? I know I am, so stick around, and watch this, Total Drama Island!"

* * *

With the Theme Song playing, some little far too catchy song from some no name band, Chris turned to a hidden intern hiding beneath the water of the lake. Said intern , a young blond man, was holding what appeared to be a pager covered in plastic.

"How are our ratings so far?" Chris asked with worry.

"Were leading in 14-19 year old males and 19-25 year old females across Canada, and we 4.5 on the total charts."

"…in English."

The intern sighed, pinching his forehead, "Better than expected."

"Awesome," Chris laughed, rubbing his hands together, "And it'll keep getting better once we actually introduce the campers. Thanks Bobby." He then reached his hand out, and placed it on the intern's head.

"Actually sir, my name is Bill-glug!" the intern was unable to complete his statement, having his head forced beneath the water.

* * *

"And we're back," Chris smirked at the camera, giving off one of the smiles that earned him fame in the first place, "Let's get ready to meet with our campers."

At that moment, a rather fancy looking boat drew itself up alongside the edge of the dock. Chris's smile grew ever so slightly.

"Oh yeah, we may have fudged around with reporting exactly what the accommodations were on the application, so if they seem rather pissed, that's why."

The first person to stand on the dock was a young woman. She had rather plain brown hair tied into a ponytail, alongside a pair of glasses and braces. She wore a light green shirt, which alongside a pair of bright pink leggings, gave her a rather…colorful appearance. Chris smirked at his first victim, only for his eyes to widen as the girl dashed down the dock towards him, ending her run by wrapping her arms around his waste, and squeezing him far harder than should be possible for someone her size.

"Hey…Beth," he coughed out, desperately trying to use his arms to pry himself from the hug. Beth, suddenly noticing that Chris was desperate, allowed her arms to relax, and Chris to collapse to the ground. While trying to regain his breath, he heard Beth stammer out an apology, though he really didn't pay her too much attention.

"Okay, okay," he waved his hand to the other side of the dock, "Just stand over there and wait for the other contestant."

"Sure thing Chris," Beth saluted, before giving a chipper little skip over to where he had indicated.

"Little freak show," Chris mumbled under his breath, too low for the girl to hear, "hope she gets voted off real quick."

It was only at that moment, however, before he saw the shadow of the next boat pulling away. Standing slightly straighter, he brought his attention to a rather burly teen holding two rather large bags. He was black with a rather large neck beard, though this was only noticeable when one did not notice his rather statuesque body build. He smiled as he walked up to Chris, bags still in hand. Chris was rather glad about that. At least he wouldn't have to deal with this guy squeezing him.

"Everybody give it up for DJ," he then elbowed the younger man in the ribs. In response, DJ looked back across the dock at the camp, an eye brow slowly raising itself far above where it normally should be, bringing a slight bit of cheer into Chris's cold, black, dead heart.

"You sure you got the right place here?" he said, a voice that seemed a slight to gentle for one with his frame.

"Yep. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Sure was different in the brochure."

"Oh yeah," Chris just so happened to pull out a copy of the brochure that they had sent the contestants, flipping to a middle page showing off a grand resort with pool and spa, "You see, this is actually on site, but it is not where you will be staying. Got to read the fine print ma man."

"What!?"

"Ah, there you are Gwen," Chris chuckled as he turned his attention to the next camper. She had shoulder length hair, a mix of black and green, which, alongside her pale skin, black clothes, and strap covered skirt, gave her the look one would expect someone from Goth culture to have. At least, I'm pretty sure, I'm just a disembodied narrator, so I wouldn't really know anything at all about Goth culture.

"We can't be staying here!" the girl growled at the top of her lungs, causing DJ to back away from her and towards Beth. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going when he was backing up, so he fell off the side.

SPLASH!

"Your right," Chris's grin grew to encompass most of his face, inwardly laughing at Gwen's look of confusion, "We're not staying here, you're staying here. I got a trailer with AC and running water."

He then felt a hand suddenly grip his windpipe, and he found himself swiftly pulled down to eye level with the Goth teen. Looking into her eyes, he saw pure darkness, a pit of despair greater than the deepest black hole in the darkest part of space.

In other words, she was really pissed.

"I want off this island NOW!"

"Sorry bra," Chris coughed, desperately hoping that this contestant choking him thing would not become an everyday occurrence, "You signed a contract. Can't leave if you want to avoid getting sued."

Gwen looked over him for another second, before releasing her grip on Chris's neck. Chris's hands shot up to massage his larynx. He needed to protect his voice box after all, it was the most important part of him besides his hair. Gwen had already left his area, and was currently standing next to Beth, who seemed rather intrigued with the girl, and DJ, who was soaked to the bone.

"Next," Chris began, only to be tapped on the shoulder, causing him to give a small start, not because he wasn't expecting an addition, but because he was already facing the water.

"Hello Chris," another young woman said with an aura of wisdom beyond her years, though it was rather high-pitched. She had long blonde hair, a tired looking eyes. She wore a green sweater and a blue skirt, complimenting her rather short stature. Her mouth twisted slightly, a feeling of distaste on her features, "Your aura seems to be off kilter at the moment, I will leave you to your desires."

She calmly picked up her bags, and walked up next to her fellow contestants, all of them slightly off put by her presence. She then raised her hand in the air, adding simply that "My name is Dawn."

"Right," Chris said loudly, only to turn his attention back to the main dock, whispering beneath his breath, "Freaky witch."

The next camper could be seen raising a fist in the air as his boat approached the dock. When the white vehicle reached the planks, the guy grabbed his duffle bag, and then threw his hand around the rail of the ship, and tossed himself off, landing on his feet. The guy was blond, tall, and he had a rather huge chin. He wore a pink shirt, which happened to be unbuttoned, and a large cowboy hat.

"Chris McLean!" the teen smiled as he walked up to Chris, raising a fist to the host, "An honor to meet you man!"

"Sup Geoff my Man? How's it going?"

"Awesome Man!"

"Man, that's total radical!"

"If either of them say man again, I'm going to kill them," Gwen said loud enough for them both to hear, causing them to stop and Geoff to quickly walk over and join the other campers. He looked at Gwen, who continued to glare at him.

"Sorry Ma-," he stopped as Gwen slowly formed her hand into a fist, "Dudette."

"Looks like we have another guest arriving," Chris said, bring the camera back to his personage. He pointed at the dock, and the camera turned, revealing a relatively normal looking teen. He had short black hair, a red sweater and jeans, and very close together set of eyes. Chris put on his best award winning smile, and greeted the camper, "how's it going Joe?"

"Fine," Joe conceded, before grabbing his bag and moving towards the other campers. He smiled at them, before looking over Geoff, an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you wearing your shirt un–buttoned?"

"Dude, its how I roll," Geoff chuckled, before seeing the peeved look that Joe was giving him, "Won't be a problem will it?"

"No, no," Joe said, raising his hands in defense, "It should be fine."

"Okay, if we are done with that little bit of awkwardness," Chris suddenly brought all of the attention back to himself, and then side stepped slightly, revealing another young man. One actually couldn't make much out about him, considering he wore a gray hoodie that completely covered his head, leaving only his mouth exposed to the world. Next to him sat a small keyboard, and he wore black pants.

"May I introduce Todd."

"Yeah yeah, let's get the introductions done and move on," the hooded teen grumbled, clearly agitated, "I can already tell I got cheated out on staying in a hotel, so let's just get to the voting people off crap."

"Oh, you are gonna be fun this summer," Chris sneered as professionally as one could sneer, before once again donning his mask of happiness as the next camper arrived. He was a skinny as a rail, black, and possessed huge glasses. He stared at the people in front of him for a moment, adjusting his glasses to give him a better view of the people in front of him. He squeaked slightly as Chris stuck out his hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you Cameron."

"Right," Cameron stammered, suddenly pulling out a plastic glove and slipping it around his hand, before grabbing Chris's, "Nice to meet you too Mr. McLean."

"Oh please," Chris chuckled, "Mr. McLean was my father," he suddenly seemed to stare off into the distance, "who you shall never make me think of again under penalty of death."

"Ah! Yes Sir!" Cameron screamed before running and hiding behind DJ. Gwen rolled her eyes at the kid.

Chris looked over to the next camper appearing, and his smile broadened into one of slight perversion. The campers wondered why, until they saw who he was staring at. She was tall, blonde, had on a mini-skirt and blue bandana, and she had huge…tracts of land as it were.

"Not too shabby if I do say so myself," Chis chuckled. Everyone of the male contestants stared at the blonde bombshell. All besides Joe, who simply rolled his eyes, though no one noticed.

"Oh my gosh," the girl gaped, " you look so familiar."

"Hi Lindsey, I'm Chris McLean," he stared at her for a moment, expecting the girl to recognize the name, "Ya know, the host."'

"Oh, Chuck"

Chris stared at her for a moment, before pointing behind his back towards the rest of the campers, "Go hang out with the rest of the losers, they could use some company."

"Okay!"

Soon, another contestant dropped onto the dock. She was of Asian decent, with long black hair, a brown bikini top and incredibly short shorts. She glared at all of those present, saving a special hint of displeasure for Gwen, who answered right back with her own glare.

"Heather," Chris stated simply, giving a look of approval at her. Seeing the creation of TV ratings always brought a smile to his face and made his day just a little bit more bearable. Next off was a white teen with a slight, though not overwhelming, girth. He wore a blue shirt, and he had a large brown beard. He smiled happily at everyone, all the while he had a huge smile over his face, clearly enjoying being here.

"Hello Wawanakwa!" the man shouted, "My name is Jon! I came here to kick ass and drink hot sauce! And guess who just ran out of hot sauce!"

"Now that is how you make an entrance," Geoff sniggered, raising a hand into the air, which Jon returned. He then held up another high five to Heather, who merely rolled her eyes at the man.

"Come on lady," he pleaded, using his free hand to gesture towards his left hanging hand, "Don't leave me hanging!"

"Oh yeah," Beth threw here hand up and slapped it into a high five with Jon, eliciting a cry of joy from the taller man.

"That's how you do it!"

"Well not that that wasn't delightful," Chris coughed, all the while gesturing at a teen in military attire, with a serious look on his face, a buzz cut, and combat fatigues, "But we got another competitor here. Say hello to Brick."

"Pleasure to meet you sir!"

"Alright, enough saluting, get over there," Brick dropped his salute, and marched in quick time over to the other group, who nodded at the other campers, a few of whom attempted to distance themselves from the soldier.

"And here is our next camper," Chris threw up his arms to reveal what appeared to be a hardcore punk, with a green Mohawk and a black skull T-shirt, "Duncan."

"I don't like surprises," Duncan said dangerously, slowly approaching Chris, who simply stood there smiling.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned us about that. He also told me to give him a holler any time I needed you straightened out."

Duncan stopped, stared at Chris for a moment, before chuckling.

"You might make this fun McLean," Duncan commented as he joined the other campers, before looking over Gwen in particular.

"Hey hot stuff, how's it going?"

"Not bad," she grumbled, "Kind of want to punch the host."

"Oh, don't worry," Duncan laughed, we'll get'em."

"If you all will turn your attention back to me," Chris grumbled, all the while the newest contestant to join the group, the tallest and bulkiest one so far. He had a dark shade of skin, though lighter than DJ or Cameron. He wore a large sweatshirt, and had a black goatee.

"Meet, B."

B bumped his fist to his chest, before giving a peace sign to his fellow campers, who smiled and nodded.

"Next up we have," Chris was suddenly stopped when he looked out over the lake. The next boat had a young brunette man in red jumpsuit skiing behind it. He gave a thumbs up, only to suddenly lose his grip, and go colliding into the dock, causing everyone to wince.

"Nice wipeout Tyler," Chris cackled. The campers glared at him, but stopped when they heard the heavy breathing and saw the thin figure behind Chris. He had green glasses, a blue shirt, and bright red hair.

"Hey Harold," Chris coughed, "How is it going?"

"So you mean you tricked us into coming onto an island with a crappy summer camp as our base instead of some five star hotel?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Awesome!"

"Ah yeah, looks like we got another competitor here!" Jon shouted, pointing both fingers at Harold. Todd grumbled from his place next to him, though one could not really tell what he was thinking, because his head was covered.

"Okay, now we have Dani," Chris coughed, catching everyone's attention. She was Asian, like Heather, though she had much softer appearance. She wore a purple sweatshirt and a set of black jeans, and like Heather, her hair fell down to her back.

"Hi," she said quietly, before walking up besides her fellow campers, seemingly trying to avoid any attention she might be given. Which was the absolute worst thing she could of done, because in comparison to all of the other over-inflated egos and personalities, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Every single competitor stared at her, until the next camper arrived. He wore a green shirt with black pants, and on that Green shirt was a black hand print. In his arms, he held a guitar case, which along with his black hair and strong chin, gave him a rather attractive look overall.

"Trent, nice to meet ya."

"Thanks Man," Trent ducked when a shoe suddenly flew from the crowd of campers toward his head, nearly knocking his block off. He stared at the group for a moment, but didn't see who had thrown it.

"So…this is it?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Okay then."

Trent walked up to the rest of the group, intending to stand next to Todd, only to be surprised when Todd walked away from him, and stood next to Brick instead. Trent decided it would be better to just stay where he was, rather than try to tick off anyone else.

"Next up we have Bridgette," Chris declared as a young woman with blonde hair, a blue hoodie, and a surf-board descended from the new boat. She smiled at the campers, who all smiled back. Geoff in particular had a very large grin, he ran up to meet her. It was at that moment that Bridgette turned her attention to Chris, who had tapped her on her shoulder, causing her to completely turn around.

THWACK

SPLASH

And thus slam her surfboard into Geoff's head, sending him careening off the dock and into the water. Gwen smiled slightly.

"Oh yeah," she said below her breath, "I think I could grow to like this girl."

"Nice way to introduce yourself Bridge," Chris chuckled, clearly enjoying himself, "You probably just gave another camper a concussion."

"Oh crap!" she then turned her attention to Geoff, who had just been fished from the water, "Sorry."

"While I do enjoy seeing you all maim one another," Chris cackled at Bridgette's horrified expression, "I believe I need to introduce you to our next contestant, Noah!"

"Hello washed up actor who is clearly not worth my time," Noah, an Indian kid in a sweater vest, snarked, "I suppose I'm supposed to act surprised that we are staying at this crappy camp instead of some resort, huh?"

"That is the intention, yes."

"Look, I actually read the contracts. I wouldn't have signed up unless I hadn't."

"Then why did you sign up if you knew this would happen?" Gwen asked with eyes squinting in an attempt to size up the nerd.

"Because I knew that anyone else who signed up would have not read them, because only someone stupid enough to read a contract would have signed that thing. Thus, I knew I would have the edge mentally from the beginning. This is gonna be like taking candy from several incredibly overgrown babies."

"…I wanna punch him," Harold growled.

"For probably the only time in my life, I have to agree with the freak," Duncan nodded.

"Gosh, thanks man."

"Don't push it."

"Okay, next up, please welcome Lightning!" the new camper was black, with a cropped hair style that appeared to have been recently shaved. He wore a blue and yellow jersey, and a lean muscle build. He has a cocky smile, and he looked dismissively over the other campers.

"Sha-wow, I knew I was gonna win, but I didn't think it was going to be this easy," he then looked over DJ, "Okay, a few of you might be a good challenge, but I still don't got anything to worry about."

"Some people got a little too much arrogance don't they?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Cha, hear that bra!"

"Don't call me bra," She then looked next to her, seeing Geoff sitting down, "I thought you got knocked out."

"No way, got a really thick skull."

"Wow, never would have guessed."

"All right everybody!" the campers and camera's attention were all turned to a short, thick black woman with a long shirt with three oranges and a long black pony tail walked onto the dock, "You all better give up know, because the million is mine baby. Leshawna in the house!"

"And the egos just keep piling on."

"She's so big."

Gwen turned her attention to Harold, who was staring with wide eyes at Leshawna.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say that to her face," Gwen muttered, before slowly raising her hand to her forehead in a desperate attempt to keep herself from going insane. She desperately wanted to avoid having to listen to any more campers arriving, but it wasn't meant to be, as the next camper suddenly landed on the dock, and it caused the entire dock to shake. The guy was huge, even bigger than B, and he was heavy. He had a white T-shirt with a blue maple and a pair of green shorts, covering his massive girth. He grabbed up Chris, and began to squeeze him.

"Owen, let go!" Chris screamed, allowing him to once again fall back to the wood, as Owen walked and joined the other campers.

"Okay," Chris got back up, "Now everybody give it up for Jo."

Jo was a young woman in a gray tracksuit. She was blonde, and had a rather mean look in her eye. She gave a small glare at her fellow campers, before walking up and joining them. Gwen and some of the others, most growing tired of how long it was taking for people to actually get to the camp, were glad that she decided not to say anything.

"Next, we have Ezekiel," a rather normal looking kid, but rather scrumpy walked onto the deck, "And that is enough of him, so now we move onto our next contestant, Courtney."

"Hello Everyone," a well dressed Hispanic girl said as she walked down the gang plank of her boat. She wore a gray sweater-vest, and had long green pants. She gave a winning smile, though Gwen could tell a great deal of it was faked. She began to shake everyone's hands, more like she was running for political office than joining an athletic competition.

The next camper seemingly fit into the opposite category. This young woman, named Eva, wore a blue jumpsuit, and it was quite clear from her build that she was very athletic. She glared at all of the campers, giving each of them pause, before finally moving on past them.

"Okay, just three more people, starting with Cody," Cody was a young Caucasian, with brown hair and a beige collared shirt. He had a bucktoothed smile, and he seemed quite happy to be on the dock. His eyes passed over the other campers, and when the landed on Gwen, he winked. Gwen calmly allowed her face to fall into her hands.

"Second to last we have-"Crash!

A young woman with fierce red hair and a crazed smile had jumped off her boat, only to miss the dock and hit her jaw on the dock. It sends her plummeting into the water, quite like Tyler, and it is a moment before they can fish her out.

"Are you alright?" Courtney asks worriedly.

"Wow," the woman laughs, "That is one way to clear out the old sinuses. Name's Izzy by the way, nice to meet ya."

"Right," Courtney coughs, clearly desiring to not have to spend any more time with Izzy. She was saved when she saw the final boat come in, and off of it, come one of the most handsome beings anyone had ever seen. He was tan, with long brown hair, and one of the most well constructed faces anyone could have imagined. One could tell that he was well built under his clothes, and as he moved one could almost see his muscles shift against the fabric.

"Yo Justin," Chris chuckled, walking past every camper, and I mean every camper, who was too distracted by Justin to care what he said, "I just want to welcome you. By the way, we only chose you because you are awesome looking."

"I'm cool with that."

"Okay, all thirty of you are here," Chris smirked, "We have one last thing to do before our first commercial. Everybody, get on the edge of the dock, we're going to take a camp-"

At that instant, the dock collapsed. Had there been fewer people, it might have lasted long enough for some campers to get into a pose. But thirty people proved too much for it, and the old wood collapsed beneath their feet. Within seconds, every camper was soaked.

"Aw too bad," Chris then turned his attention back to the camera, "Please return with us in a few minutes after we come back from the commercial, and see us begin to torture these suckers, I mean campers.

* * *

**AN: So, yeah, I am apparently back. Weird. **

**Okay, let's get one thing clear, I am in no way returning to the once a week thing I did in 2009**. ** I now recognize that I wasn't nearly as good back then, so I hope coming back after a great deal more writing will make my stories better.**

**So, does this mean that Worlds Collide, AMJL and any other group of my old fanfics will be coming back…No. They are, at least in my mind, kind of dead weight. My failings as a writer earlier in life have left those as more or less unsalvageable. I will still use this account, but with little to no schedule or regularity.**

**Now, let's get to Total Drama.**

**TD will always have a special place in my heart, because it is the franchise I first wrote fanfic for. Not Naruto, not One Piece, not Doctor Who, Total Drama. I recently rewatched the series, now with an older mindset, and I more clearly see the flaws of the show. At its best, it was a seven out of ten as far as quality goes. It just happened to be coming out at a time when the average show was a three out of ten, so it seemed so much better, and we were willing to forgive it. There are genuinely great episodes, great characters, and great concepts. Heck, even season five has turned out to be worthwhile.**

**So I decided, what the heck, let's see if I can capture any of the old magic and start up another TD fanfic. The basic idea is just 30 campers in TDI, no Katie and Sadie, 6 from season 4, and 4 Orig…based on other media characters. It probably won't be great, won't be on TV tropes or anything, but hey, might be fun. See you later!**


	2. Getting Settled

**Disclaimer (Chris): The following is a fan-based work of prose. Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and Total Drama All-Stars are owned by Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and a bunch of Canadians. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Okay," Chris chuckled, sitting on a stump in front of the giant campfire that would hold all upcoming voting ceremonies. All thirty campers had managed to collect themselves and arrive at the meeting pit, though most of them still seemed rather miffed at him for causing them to fall into the water, "How's everybody doing?"

"Oh, I'm okay," Duncan scowled, before holding up his hand in a rather rude gesture, "Though one of my fingers seems to be stuck."

"Good to here it! Now we can move on to something important, your teams."

"Wait," Joe said quietly to Noah, who leaned in closer to hear, "does he think that something like team build matters more than our physical health? We could sue him if we get badly hurt enough."

"No we couldn't."

"What?"

"Didn't you read the contract?"

"Damnit."

"Moving right along," Chris coughed, again wanting to refocus the attention of the group back where it should be. On him, "Everyone get ready to be split up into teams. We got a lot of victims to get through before we can actually really start TDI, so get ready for it."

"Is any one else mildly worried that he used the word "victims" to describe us?"

Everyone around raised his or her hands to her question.

"That is what I thought."

"Shush," Chris pulled up a piece of paper, coughed, and then began to read the list of the first team, "First we got, Jon!"

"Yeah," Jon shouted, running over next to Chris and taking his spot as the first member of the first team, "First Place."

"We'll see," Chris mumbled, before looking down at the list, "Okay, Trent, your up next."

"Sounds good to me," Trent chuckled, grabbing his guitar in his arms, which he had managed to keep undamaged. As he walked next to Gwen, he smiled at her, before whispering, "Hey, who knows, maybe we'll be on the same team."

Gwen at first appeared uninterested, but then a small smile covered her face, looking over at Trent happily. Trent and Jon high fived when Trent arrived, causing Jon to allow his lungs to blare out once more in triumph.

"Todd."

"Damnit," the hoodie-wearing team grumbled, glaring angrily at Trent as he walked over. Unlike Trent's guitar, the water had destroyed Todd's keyboard. When Trent offered Todd a high five, Todd did nothing, and everyone could feel the unnatural loathing Todd seemed to have for Trent simply floating off the hooded teen. All except one camper that is.

"Come one man," Jon barged in, "Don't leave him hanging!"

SHWACK!

"Oh," Jon squeaked, calmly holding his family jewels with the delicacy that such an injury demanded. Trent took a step back from Todd, whom he could tell was glaring at Trent with deep and utter loathing, despite having his eyes covered by the hood of the sweatshirt.

"Ha ha! Nice. Owen, join your fellow crazies."

"Um," the heavy teen sputtered, clearly trying to look as small as he could. As you could imagine, he failed spectacularly at that, "Perhaps I could possibly join a team with someone who doesn't kick his teammates in the crotch."

"No dice, get you fat butt over there."

"Crap," Owen moaned, before joining his teammates. As he approached them, Owen could feel Todd's glare, and thus quickly found himself hiding behind Trent, another task that you can imagine he failed spectacularly at.

"Izzy!"

"Alright! Joining the team with a psychopathic nut-cracker," the crazy red head then looked over Todd for a second, "Who is probably a vampire."

"Oh," Lindsey cooed, before turning to Gwen excitedly, "Does that mean he sparkles?"

"Please tell me you're joking," Gwen sighed, before shaking her head at Lindsey, "No, I don't think he does."

"We'll that sucks."

"I know right," Izzy cackled as she stood between Todd and the others, who were all attempting to allow Todd's rage be focused merely on her instead of on themselves."

"Noah."

The Indian kid calmly walked to his teammates, and simply stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Jo!"

"Oh great," the sweats wearing woman groaned, rolling here eyes as she walked to join the team, "This is gonna be a great team, what with the attacking each other and the barely contained rage everyone feels for one another," she stood on the other side of Todd from everyone else.

"Yeah," Eva chuckled, "I'd hate to have a team that is already at their own throats."

"Well that's too bad," Chris smirked, "Eva, you're up."

"Damn," she walked up to the rest of her team, and then pointed her index finer at them, "You all better be willing to pull weight. Otherwise," she then cracked her knuckles, causing everyone not named Todd or Jo to cringe, "well, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Oh, tension. Maybe some discipline is what you all need. Brick, get over there."

"Sir yes sir!"

Brick, unlike the others, stood stiff as a board, completely and utterly at ease despite his military discipline.

"Final member of this team is Dawn."

"It is an honor to be a member of the team."

"Wah!" the team screamed, as Dawn had suddenly appeared behind them, in her meditative state. She gave a small smile as she sat there, completely content.

"Right, that isn't creepy at all," Chris commented, though he quickly returned a smile to his face, "Anyway, that is all ten members of team one," Trent sighed as he waved at Gwen, who looked rather downtrodden at not being on his team, "You all are-"

Chris grabbed a red set of cloth, and tossed it over to Eva, who caught it before it unfolded, revealing a Gopher waving its fist in anger, "the Screaming Gophers."

"Awesome, I'm a gopher!" Owen shouted.

"Already knew that," Noah whispered to himself.

"Anyway, next team, starts off with, Bridgette!"

"Awesome," the blonde walked over to a second mat, this one slightly away from where the Gophers were standing. Geoff smirked at her, silently hoping that he might be able to join her. Sure, she had smacked his head with a fifty pound piece of wood, but in all honesty that wasn't the worst thing a girlfriend had ever done to him. Not by a long shot.

"Dani, get in there."

"Uh, right," the shy girl said quietly, silently walking up next to Bridgette. She held her eyes down, trying to not have to make eye contact with anyone. As she finally came to stand still, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Bridgette smiled at the smaller girl, "You're gonna have fun. Promise."

"Thank you," the girl squeaked.

"Next we have Duncan."

"Alright Chris," the punk laughed, walking over and joining his fellow teammates, "Just send the rest of the girls to this team, and I think I can actually come to enjoy this arrangement."

"What a pig," Courtney growled, causing Heather to nod in agreement.

"Oh, too bad Courtney. You get to join the pig sty. "

"Dammit," Courtney coughed under her breath, while Duncan smiled and nodded to Chris, who would feel the joy build up inside as he then said-

"Next up we have Joe!"

"Aw come on!" Duncan bellowed, but to no avail as Joe walked up and was quickly placed between the girls and Duncan, a position he was not really comfortable with. He wasn't exactly happy with being forced between what looked like two warring groups.

"The next member of this soon to be named team," Chris gave what appeared to be an actual genuine smile at this name, "DJ. My man."

"No problem," DJ smiled as he walked up to the rest of the team, putting out his fist in front of Dani, "Let's do our best okay."

"Right," she squeaked, a slight blush coming over her. Duncan rolled his eyes at the two but Courtney cooed slightly.

"Justin," And thus every single member of the team stared as the silent God walked up to them, and gave a winning smile. The girls all seemed to melt at this, and thus Justin smiles his award sinning smile. Joe calmly place his hand on a bench next to them, trying to keep from falling over.

"Tyler, you up for this?"

"Oh Yeah!" the jock shouts, rushing over to the campers, only to slip on some mud, and then collided into his teammates, who all glare at him. As they attempt to get themselves back up, they then here the next announcement.

"Next for team two, Lighting!"

"Nu-uh," the other Jock, this one actually slightly competent, stated, "Lightning is only part of team one, which includes number one, which is me."

"Wow," Noah droned from across the pit, rolling his eyes at what he remembered to be one of the group that every Thursday dumped his rather large head into a toilet, "It seems that your team at least has one ego that might be worthy of a gopher."

"What does ego mean?" Lightning asked with a confused look over his face, "cause the way you said that was obviously meant to be insulting, and Lightning has nothing that could be on a level with you all that might be insulting," he then swiveled his eyes a little, "except perhaps Lightning's grade point average. Sha-fail."

"Yeah," Duncan coughed, "Well Duncan has had enough of certain jerks who have far too big egos."

"Finally, we have Cody, final member of the team to have made it aboard this new team," Lightning caught the next cloth, unfolding to reveal a bright blue bass leaping out of the water, its mouth wide open, "You all are the Killer Bass, congratulations."

"Aw man," Harold grumbled, "That name sounds awesome."

"Don't worry Harold you're part of the next team."

"Do we really have to go through the whole process of announcing who is on this team?" Gwen asked sullenly.

"Yep," Chris cackled, "Okay first, we have Leshawna."

"Okay, this is how I roll," Leshawna chuckled, happy to be finally assigned to an actual team. She took her place on the final mat, and smirked at the others.

"Harold."

"This is gonna be sweet," Harold walked up to Leshawna, and gave the shorter woman a fist bump, which she gave back happily enough.

"Heather."

"Gah," Heather seethed, clearly not happy about her team placement. She did not seem to want to have to deal with those on her team, though if one were being truthful, one would suspect that she would not have been happy with anyone being her teammate.

"Lindsey."

"Yes?" the blonde asked clearly not understanding what was going on. Chris slapped his forehead, before pointing her towards the mat, something that after a few moments Lindsey finally achieved.

"Beth!"

The awkward girl raised a fist in the air, and then ran over to join her new team. Leshawna patted the younger girl on the shoulder when she arrived, and smirked when she saw Heather roll her eyes.

"Gwen."

"Darnit," the Goth grumbled, clearly having dreaded this moment since the only person she had been even slightly inclined to like since she had arrived on this god-forsaken island had been placed on another team from her. She slowly marched to meet with her team, who seemed to be rather off put by her.

"Ezekiel!"

"Alright, eh!" the little homeschooled kid ran over and joined his new team.

"Cameron!"

"Hello," the young teen chuckled, adjusting his collar as he met with his team, "I hope we can manage to work together well."

"Sure thing sugar," Lesahawna stated, "We'll handle all the problems that come our way as a team."

"Right," Heather said, carefully inspecting the young man, "a team."

"B!" the giant gave a thumbs up, and walked over to join the new team. The others seemed rather glad that he had arrived, and most nodded to him as he filled out the part of the team's strongman.

"And the last camper selected, Geoff!"

"Alright dudes!" the cowboy laughed, "Let's get this party started! Can I get a woo hoo!"

No one said anything, all rubbing their shoulders and basically appearing as in little of a partying mood as possible.

"You, the final team shall from henceforth be known as," the third flag, this one deep blue, flew into Harold's hands, and unfurled to reveal a bird with spread out wings and really large eyes, "the Soaring Owls!"

"Awesome!"

"Now, we do have a few other things to address," Chris said before anyone could do anything else, "After we get done with one last detail, go get yourselves unpacked in your quarters, and be prepared to meet in the dining hall."

* * *

**Chris:** This is the Confessional Camera. If you have anything to say at all, just come in here and let it all out.

**Gwen: **Okay, let the world know what I'm thinking. I think that this place sucks. Hard.

**Lightning:** Ha, this is going easier than Lighting ever though possible. Barely anyone has half the bod that Lighting's got on him. (Pulls off his shirt revealing a really well-toned body) Sha-hunk!

**Brick: **I plan on serving with duty and honor. Nothing comes between a soldier, and discipline!

* * *

"These are your cabins," Chris held up his arm to six cabins, three on two different sides of a major clearing, "Girls on left, Boys on right. Each gender is separated into different cabins corresponding to your team, so basically, five to a cabin. Get moving campers!"

* * *

**Heather: **Ugh, I'm suck in a cabin with Bubble Breasts, Ghetto Pixie, Goth Girl, and Miss Whezzington. Seriously, you couldn't have picked a worse team for me to have to deal with if you tried. Definitely going to have to knock a few of these jerks out of the running. Make life just a little bit more bearable for me.

**Duncan: **Huh, I was kinda hoping for some coed bedding, but whatever. If I can deal with the sleeping arrangements at juvie, I can definitely handle a couple of crummy cabins.

**Joe: **Wow yeah, sleeping in the same bedroom as Justin. (He laughs for a moment, while rubbing the back of his head, before looking at the ground dejectedly), this is gonna suck.

* * *

"Wow, this is so cool!"

Noah wouldn't actually agree with Owen's statement in the least. From his perspective, the room they were staying in reminded him far to greatly of the fact that he was basically living off the barest necessities of modern living. There were three bunk beds, enough for him, Owen, Jon, Trent, Todd and Brick. The room itself was sparsely populated besides that, with only two lamps and a ceiling fan to give any kind of hint of modern technology. Said ceiling fan appeared to be missing one of its fans, as there was clearly a far too large gap between two of the blades.

While Noah was observing the room with distaste, the others began moving there bags onto the beds they wished to claim. After some moments, Noah could tell that he was the last one to actually get to pick his bed. Owen had chosen to pick top bunk above Jon, who seemed mildly wary at the prospect of someone so large sleeping above him on. The second bed set was taken up by Trent and Brick, who simply nodded at one another amiably.

"Oh great," Noah observed while raising his left eyebrow, "I guess that means I get nutcracker."

Todd, who was currently on the top bunk of the last bunk, threw a rude gesture to the Indian kid, who simply raised an eyebrow, before setting down his bag, and pulling out his well-worn copy of _Ulysses._

* * *

**Noah: **Yeah, I know, kind of an easy book, but hey, I need something to keep my interest. Besides, I got plenty of other things to read while I'm here. (He then holds up his fingers, raising one with each book he lists) _Count of Monte Cristo, The Republic, Tale of Two Cities-_

**Trent: **I don't get why Todd doesn't like me. I mean, he doesn't like anyone, but for some reason he really, really doesn't like me. (Raises his finger to his chin, and taps it) Maybe its because my guitar survived the dunk, while his keyboard didn't. No, he was angry at me before then. (Raises his arms in a "Beats Me" Gesture) I can't figure it out.

**Noah:** -_Hamlet, Blood Meridian, The Tale of Genji-_

**Jon: **Man, I really hope my bed holds up under Owens…girth.

**Noah: **_-Who Goes There, Faust, _(Gives a smirk to the camera) _the Kama Sutra._

* * *

In the female Gopher cabin, the campers were at least slightly better off, because there were only two beds, with only four female campers on that particular team. Jo and Eva arrange to bunk on one of the beds, while Dawn and Izzy arrange for the other one. Jo quietly raises one of her eyebrows as Eva lets down her bag, which causes the bed frame to creak loudly.

"What's in that bag, weights?"

"Yeah," Eva said curtly, "So?"

"Oh cool," Jo chuckled, "Think I could use some of them when you're not?"

"Oh," Eva blanked, completely caught off guard, "Sure," then her brows furrowed, "Just make sure you give um back after using them."

Dawn, currently was trying to lay out her clothes on her bed, only to jump back when Izzy suddenly popped out from the top bunk, grinning like a maniac.

"Hey, Witch girl!" the red head shouted, "How's it hanging?"

"I believe that you are the one that is hanging," Dawn answered quickly.

"Yeah," Izzy laughed, "Cool huh?"

* * *

**Eva: **You know, Jo seems alright. At least she's willing to give a workout a shot. Unlike some other girls on this island. (Points at the camera) Eat a burger and get an actual workout in Lindsey!

**Dawn: **I found Izzy dropping in on me to be very rude. I mean, who just pops out of nowhere whenever they want, causing people to be scared. Anyone who does that is a real jerk.

* * *

Now over to the Bass Male cabin, where things get a little more complicated. You see, the male Bass had the single most full cabin of the lot, with a grand total of seven males. Thus, they were forced into a very tight space, with three bunks and one ordinary bed for the group.

"I call the single bed!" Joe shouted, rushing over and jumping on it. The others stared at one another in confusion.

"Okay then," Justin coughed, before turning to DJ, "Wanna be bunk mates?"

"Sounds good to me," DJ smiled, before giving the gorgeous man in front of him a fist bump. Duncan rolled his eyes at the two.

"Lightning calls top bunk of this one," the star shouted as he flung himself up to the mattress several feet above the ground, "Anyone who wants to sleep here will have to deal with being on the bottom."

"Dude, I'm okay with bottom," Tyler chuckled as he held two thumbs up.

* * *

**Duncan: **(Bursts out laughing bellowing loudly as he sits there. After a few seconds, he manages to calm himself down slightly) Bottom-(Bursts out laughing again)

**Joe: **(Has a bright red blush across his face, sadly staring at the ground)

**Cody: **Great, I get paired up with Punk von Criminal as a bunkmate. This is gonna suck so badly.

* * *

Now we turn our attention from the most populous cabin to the least populous cabin. As you can imagine, only having three campers in the female Killer Bass room gave them a great deal of space. Unfortunately, there was one flaw for these young women, the room had much space, but no extra furniture. Basically. It was just one bunk bead and one normal bed, lying in a bare space.

"Would you mind if I got the single bed?" Courtney asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly not enjoying how barren the entire place was, "I sometimes fall out of my bed, so the top doesn't work."

"No problem," Bridgette smiled, before turning her attention to Dani, "Do you wanna take the top bed."

"Sure," the younger girl nodded, throwing her bag up to the top. As Dani raised her arms to pull herself up, Courtney gave a small grunt of disgust.

"I have to tell you," she continued, "I am not at all impressed by how they have been constructing this campsite so far. It's like they didn't even try to make it comfortable in the least for us."

"I thought that was the point," Bridgette threw out as she placed her surfboard beneath her bed.

"Look," Courtney rubbed her hand over her blanket, adjusting it so it exactly covered three quarters of the mattress, "in every camp I worked in during my CIT stint, our job was to make sure that everyone is as comfortable as possible. It seems like they really didn't care whether or not we are at our best for the competition. Don't they want us to be at our best so we make the competition as fierce as possible."

"Nope," Chris chuckled as he stuck his head into the cabin door, "We'd rather have you tired and worn out so you make mistakes, and then those pratfalls make great TV. Ratings gold baby!"

"Wait," Dani stuck her head from outside her bunk, here eyes wide with terror, "Are you watching us in here. Where we sleep?"

"Yep!" Chris guffawed, "We have cameras in all your cabins. Got to keep our cameras on you in case some cool TV comes up while you sleep."

* * *

**Dani: **(Rocking back in forth while in a fetal position) Cameras. Everywhere. Can't escape!

**Courtney: **I can't believe how shoddy this whole place is. When I was in training, I learned the rules of how you are supposed to run a camp. Even the most broken down cheap camps would never get approved with this kind of setting. Not even if they bribed the inspector.

**Bridgette: **You know, Dani is really sweet. The poor girl is terrified out of her poor little mind to be sure, but she is really, really nice. I hope I can get to know here better over the next few weeks.

**Dani: **(No longer rocking back and forth, but still in the fetal position, whimpering. Suddenly, a crashing sound is heard from outside, and she shrieks)

* * *

The Owl males was made up of only five, so it was the least crowded male cabin. The five walked into their cabin, and looked over their beds with some trepidation. While looking over the beds, they all focused their eyes on the singl non-bunk bed. All looked over one another for a second, before making a rush for it.

First to almost reach the bed was Geoff, who being the most athletic Owl, crossed the wooden floor in almost no time flat. However, just as he was about to jump on the bed, he felt something reach around, and ensnare his ankle, snapping him back and slamming him into the front wall.

"And that is but one skill I learned in my time at Mr. Magoo's dojo," Harold stated, before nodding. He then found himself knocked over by Ezekiel and Cameron, both scrambling around one another in an attempt to get to the bed. This inadvertently resulted in Harold being knocked over and landing in a pile with the two. Finally, B, despite being the slowest member, reached the bed, and threw himself onto the mattress, claiming the bed as his own. Harold turned his eyes at Cameron and Ezekiel with anger.

"Idiots!"

* * *

**Geoff: **Yeah, not exactly the best first go around for team spirit if you know what I mean.

**Harold: **I wanted to have my own bed. See, I have an older brother and a younger brother. My family could only afford two rooms for kids, so I either had to share a bunk with my older or younger brother at any one point in my life. I thought for once that I would get a bed to myself. Gosh!

**Cameron: **I wanted a bed to myself because I have an allergy to wood chippings. And I'm scared of heights. I hope some don't fall on me when I am asleep.

**Ezekiel: **I decided to take on one bunk with Geoff, while Cameron and Harold decided to sleep together eh. (He suddenly hears laughter from outside) What's so funny eh?

* * *

The final cabin was one that contained the Owl females. If anything, it was going worse for them then their male teammates. While it had started out sell enough, Lindsey and Beth had decided that they would sleep on the same bunk, Gwen was thoroughly frustrated with the fact that she would have to share her sleeping space with one of the two currently arguing over the lone single bed. It actually kind of surprised her, she thought that Lindsey would be the one to annoy her, but no, the ones who were driving her bonkers happened to be the ones with actual brains.

"I'm telling you," Heather stated as though it was the most truthful fact ever uttered, "I need this bed so that I can get the rest I need so I look gorgeous in the morning."

"And I am telling you!" Leshawna hollered back, "I don't think sleeping a hundred years could help you in that department. "So why don't you let me actually get some use out of that bed, and get you're skinny little-"

"_NOT THAT I DON'T LOVE CONFLICT LIKE THIS," Chris's voice blazed over the intercom, "BUT PLEASE JUST FLIP A COIN AND GET TO THE MESS HALL. OUR FIRST CHALLENGE IS COMING UP, AND YOU ALL ARE GONNA WANNA BE GOOD AND READY FOR IT!_

* * *

**Lehsawna: **I can't believe that girl managed to get tails. Stupid little-

**Heather: **(Shows one side of a coin with tails, and then flips it, revealing another sided coin that shows tails)

**Gwen: **(Holding the side of her head) I don't think I can handle much more of this. I have two of the loudest people I have ever met as roommates now. Please, let me switch teams! I'll switch with anyone! Any takers? Please!

* * *

The campers had piled into the dining room, a set of three long wooden picnic tables lined up next to a short window, where a rather tall figure stood. His skin was very dark, along side an impressive monobrow and several missing teeth. He looked over the teens entering his domain with a mix of anticipation and disdain, especially for some of the scrawnier members of the cast.

"Welcome to the dining hall! My name is Chef!" the man shouted, adjusting his stereotypical chef hat, "When it comes to food, you come here for it. I cook it three times a day, I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day. Got it!"

"Yes Chef!" the campers shouted in unison, all standing as straight as boards, trying to avoid bringing the large man's attention to themselves.

"Now line up and grab your trays!"

The Campers groaned in distaste as they slowly marched up to the window. First in line was Gwen, who stared in horror as what appeared to be a puree of chicken skins, moldy potatoes, chopped liver, and just a hint of fish bones. So in other words, it was a disgusting slop of inedible pieces of foods that should have never been conceived as possible, much less produced for human consumption. When some say that there are places where man is not meant to go, this, not the moon or the DNA strand, is what they mean.

"Oh," Gwen stammered out, clearly trying to keep herself from adding her breakfast to the brown slop in front of her, "just…oh."

"Move out of the way girly!" Chef ordered, waving a ladle high in the air, "the others have to get their food! You're first challenge is going to be soon, and you all will need your strength for it."

* * *

**Gwen: **Keep our strength up? Eating that stuff will guarantee I won't survive five frickin' minutes in the challenge.

**DJ: **That was terrible. How could anyone cook so badly? My Momma got me cooking when I was five, and right now, I managed to win our hometown's bake off for the past three years. This guy is way older than me, how can he not be better than this?

**Jon: **(Green in the face) Oh God…(He throws his face beneath the camera lends, and vomits)

**Noah: **Yeah, I decided to wait until I am real hungry to actually eat that stuff. (Leans in and whispers to the camera) Besides, I have a hidden jar of peanut butter in my bag. 40 ounces. I can go a whole week off that stuff until we get some reward food.

**Owen**: (Face covered in a light brown substance) Yum…peanut butter.

* * *

(Off camera)

"What do you mean the sharks aren't ready yet!" Chris shouted as he paced back and forth. Billy the intern was nervously flipping through a clipboard of notes, agitated by having to be next to his boss at the moment.

"Well sir," Billy finally answered, "The producers were not able to get the sharks moved into the lake on time. If you want the full challenge with sharks and everything, than we are going to have to wait until," he paused as he switched to another piece of paper, "Next week."

"Damnit!" Chris slammed his hand on the table. That challenge had months of planning in it. It was meant to draw viewers in, but now they had no challenge. He would have to think of something fast. A few seconds later, he smiled, before turning back to Billy.

"Okay, Bobby," Chris stated quickly, "We're going to have a stereotypical set of camp activities as the challenge. What kind of activities usually go on at camp?"

"Well sir," Billy decided to ignore his boss forgetting his name again, clearly understanding that Chris would probably never remember it, "There are things like camp fires, pitching a tent, gathering food-"

"That's it," Chris announced, before grabbing his walkie talkie, "Interns seventeen and twenty-nine, grab three sets of hot dogs from the food storage and take um out in the woods."

"Yes sir!"

"Just for that Bobby," Chris smiled, "I might actually write that recommendation on your application."

"Wow, really?"

"Nope."

* * *

An hour later, after most of the campers had forced down some of the slop they had been provided, Chris stepped into the dining hall, smirking. The campers, except for Owen, all gave him fierce glares, even generally nice people like DJ or Trent.

"Good news everyone-"

"Which totally means its going to be bad news."

"Quiet Harold," Chris barked, before continuing, "as I was saying, we have the first challenge set up. Everyone get ready for your first challenge, Camp Basic!"

**(LINE BREAK)**

**AN: And thus ends my second chapter. I tried to put off the actual competition as long as possible. More time to develop everyone and such. Hope you all are enjoying the story, and that you keep reading and reviewing. Bye now!**


	3. Getting Going

**Disclaimer: (Voiced by Chris): The following is a fan-based work of prose. TDI, TDA, TDWT, TDROI, TDAS are owned by Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Please support the Official Release.**

"So here is how this first challenge is gonna go down," Chris began, calmly leading the teams into the center of the cabins, making sure to keep just a quick enough pace that the campers having to adjust between jogging and walking in order to keep up, "We decided to go easy on you for your first time, I hope you appreciate it."

"I would appreciate a cook who actually makes food worth eating." Duncan offered up, though Chris ignored him as though his voice was but the wind.

"This challenge is a test of your basic camping technique," he stopped, and the entire cast came to a halt as well, though the sudden stop caused Harold, who was behind everyone, to bump into Owen, who was second to last, who then bumped into Cody, and so on and so forth, eventually leading to all of the teens being in a huge pile of people covering the ground. If Chris noticed, he didn't seem to care, as he continued to outline the challenge by saying, "You all know the drill, making a fire, setting up a tent, gathering food, and cooking that food."

"Wait," Owen piped up from the pile, "Did you say food?"

"Yes Owen," Chris said with a frown, "But please let me finish explaining the challenge before asking anymore questions."

"Oh, okay."

"Good, now where was I," Chris tapped his chin as the campers began to push themselves out of their giant mess, and get back up to their feet, "Oh yeah, this challenge is, whoever builds the best camp scene, wins."

"In order to build the best camp, you must work together to provide, one, an adequate fire, two, a correctly constructed tent, and three, a nice hot meal. Now, as you can see over to my left near the beach," all of the campers heads turned to where he was pointing, seeing three stone circles with small pits in the middle of them. They were evenly spaced out over a rather wide area, clearly so there would be space for three campsites to be set up. "That is where you will all set up your camp sites. We made sure that all of them were equally well suited for being used, so there is no one site that will be more advantageous for the team working there."

* * *

**Courtney: **Wow, after the last few hours, I would have thought they would try to have some kind of disparity in the sites.

**Chris: **Eh, not enough time. Besides, we decided to save our fun for the second part of the challenge.

* * *

"As you can see, while your spaces are all set up, your supplies for building anything are not currently here," Chris continued, the campers nodded at this, "That is because, we decided to place all of your items deep in the woods of Wawanakwa. This is a good chance for you all to do some exploring, because some of you, not most because you'll have had your butts kicked off by then, but some, will be here for over two months. There are three caches of food and three tents, one for each team, and plenty of scrap wood laying around. You have eight hours to have everything ready. All that stuff should be easy enough to get and set up in that time frame. Best camp gets immunity and a reward for a future challenge, second place gets immunity, and third place gets to send somebody home," Chris turned back and then finally finished by asking if they had any, "Questions?"

"So when do we start?" Courtney inquired with a raised hand. Chris raised his wrist to his face, only to chuckle when he remembered that no one wears a watch anymore, and then pull out his phone.

"Um," he then slowly waved his finger in the air, "Right about now."

BWAAAAAAAAAN!

And from across the campsite, a giant horn blared and shook the campers, who all ran quickly over to their campsites.

* * *

**Courtney: **Okay, this is going to be easy. This is just like our first week at Consoler training.

**Jo: **This should be a piece of cake. On my team we got me, Eva and Brick. That kind of physical strength should be enough to knock any of the other teams out more than easily.

**Geoff:** Like dudes, this will be a piece of cake. All we have to do is make sure that we beat one of the other teams tonight, and no one goes home. And we get a totally awesome cookout too! Can I get a woo hoo! (Geoff looks around expectantly, but nothing happens. Finally, he looks at the ground dejectedly) Why can't I get a woo hoo?

* * *

"Okay," Bridgette asked silently as the Bass got in a huddle for their meeting, "How are we going to do this challenge?"

"Look," Courtney quickly shot into the conversation cutting off anyone else, "I am a CIT. I have spent a whole summer organizing things like this. I think I can get us a win if we can work as a cohesive unit."

The other Bass looked at one another, before DJ shrugged, and the all nodded at Courtney, who smiled. She grabbed a stick, and then began to draw in the dirt, the others trying to move in such a way that they got a good look at the plan.

"Okay, first off, we need one of the less athletic members of the team to stay here, and work on the fire," she said quickly placing her free hand on her chin. She surveyed her team, taking in their strengths and weaknesses with but a glance, before coming to a decision, "Okay, Cody you stay here and start getting the fire ready."

"What?" the geek suddenly took a step back in shock.

* * *

**Cody: **Look, just because I am a nerd doesn't mean I know everything. I've never worked on a fire before.

**Duncan: **Sheesh, Princess is annoying. I've made plenty of fires in my day. Why wouldn't she pick me to handle that?

**Courtney:** Please, leave Duncan to his own devices. I do have some shred of sanity thank you very much.

* * *

"Cody," Courtney continued, "I'm trusting you to stay here and start the fire and keep it going. Now, we need someone fast and strong to search for wood and twigs to give to Cody so he can keep it going while also making sure nothing happens to it."

"Oh, oh!" Tyler's hand shot up into the air, waving it around faster than should have been possible, "I'll do that!"

"Good," Courtney nodded at the sweats wearing teen, who gave a thumbs up, "Meanwhile the rest of us will split up into two teams, I'll lead Team One, and," she looked over the rest of the members of the Bass, "Bridgette will lead Team Two!"

"Um Courtney," the surfer girl tried to speak up, but Courtney cut her off.

"We'll split into two teams," the counselor then surveyed her six unassigned team members, "Lighting, Justin and Joe, with me. Bridgette will take DJ, Dani and Duncan."

"Courtney listen to me, I-," Bridgette continued, trying to get her roommate to listen to her.

"Actually your right Bridgette," Courtney nodded, "Duncan would probably do something stupid if I left him with you," she turned her head towards the delinquent, who waved back at her, "You take Joe, I'll take Duncan."

"Ha," Duncan elbowed Justin, who was standing right next to him while pointing with his thumb at Courtney, "Knew she dug me."

"Quiet," she then smirked, and threw up her fist in the air, "Let's go Killer Bass!"

"Killer Bass!"

* * *

**Courtney: **I knew this would be a piece of cake. This is just like working with kids at camp. Give them a slogan and some discipline, and they fall right into line. We are so going to win this challenge. And then just twenty-eight more campers on the way to victory.

**Duncan: **Courtney acts like she is in control of this team, but she isn't. The only reason anybody listens to her is because she can yell loud enough to make them listen. But hey, she's kind of hot when she yells, so I'll just keep on keeppin' on.

**Bridgette: **Darn it! If Courtney had actually let me talk, I would have told her that I hate the woods. I'm the worst person to have as a team leader!

* * *

"Did you see that," Jo asked, looking over from where the Gophers were meeting, "The bass are organizing themselves into smaller teams to handle the tasks separately," she turned back to her teammates, who stared at the young woman, "We should split up into teams too. Everyone, grab a partner, you'll work with that partner on your task."

"I call Noah," Trent shouted quickly, moving as quickly as possible to be the nerd's teammate. Noah rolled his eyes, knowing that Trent's choice was more from the fact that Trent and the others wished to avoid Todd than anything else.

"Oh," John's own hand shot up "I call Brick."

"Actually," the team turned, and saw Izzy standing next to Brick, who jumped slightly when he saw her standing next to him, though he quickly recovered and returned to his military position, "I was going to go with Brick."

"Fine," Jon though quickly, before reaching out and grabbing Dawn, "I'll go with Dawn."

"Sheesh," Jo griped as she rolled her eyes, "are you all really that scared of Todd. He's just a guy, in a hoodie."

Todd scowled at this, though Jon quickly spoke up, "Just a guy. He's a friggin' nut cracker! It's like a mule up and decided to kick me right where the sun don't shine. It was one of the most painful things in my entire life," while beginning this spiel, Todd slowly began to walk up behind Jon, who was too focused on his speech to hear the steps in the grass, "I mean, I still don't have felling back in my crotch!"

SHWACK!

"I stand corrected," Jon squeaked, as he back to the ground, his hands trying to offer protection to his family jewels.

"I call either Eva or Jo!" Owen shouted out quickly.

"No can do," Jo stated firmly, "Me and Eva decided if we split up we would be going together no matter what. Sorry tubby, buy you get to hang out with Mr. Tall, Dark and Ball-Cracker."

"Oh joyous day," Owen stammered, as Todd turned his glare of intense loathing to the heavy teen, who looked like he was seriously contemplating having a nice old cry.

* * *

**Owen: **(Calmly grabs hold of the camera, before whispering) Help me.

**Trent: **Do I feel bad that Owen is stuck with Todd, well yeah. On the other hand, if he's with Todd, that means I am not with Todd, so I still count it as a win for old Trent.

**Jo: **I'm surrounded by wimps. Besides Eva, I'm not sure this team can win anything. The two of us are going to have to drag these peons across the finish line kicking and screaming, but you know what, that hundred thousand is gonna be worth it…(her eyes open in understanding) But there is only one prize.

**Izzy: **There was this one time that I went camping with my Uncle Gerald. We went going through this big jungle, with huge amounts of vines and leaves and other things, and we came across this huge temple. After a few hours of exploring the thing, we realized the vines were trying to eat us. So we spent about two days fighting off the vines, before we eventually arrived at the river and escaped. (She raises an eyebrow) What was I supposed to talk about, Todd?

* * *

"Okay Owls," Heather stated firmly, "We're going to divide into two groups. Three of us will stay here with the fire, and the remaining seven of us will work as two groups."

"That…" Leshawna began, "Actually sounds reasonable. Who should make up the teams?"

"We'll I'll be leading one of the search groups," Heather gave a small little smirk at Leshawna, "And I'll be taking Lindsey and Beth with me."

The two girls squealed unexpectedly at this, both excited beyond belief. Lindsey because Heather was the closest approximation to any of her friends from home, while Beth because it was one of the other campers singling her out as being worth something as a team-member."

"Okay then," Leshawna nodded slowly, trying desperately to figure out what Heather's angle was, "And whose the leader on the other team?"

"Why you of course."

"Say What!?"

* * *

**Leshawna:** Well I can't believe it. I guess maybe I misjudged Heather. I mean, little Queen Bee giving me the chance to lead a team and pick the members of both my team and the fire team. I wouldn't have thought she would have had it in her to not take control of everything. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

**Heather: **Of course I had a reason to work out the teams that , I wanted to get Lindsey and Beth alone with me. I need to start building my alliance today if I want to make it all the way to the end, and those two are perfect alliance material. Secondly, this is the perfect way to set up a fall girl. If we lose this challenge, I can just shift the blame to Leshawna. She's going to have to pick the people on the other teams, and if she picks wrong, well (Slides her finger across her neck) she goes. And then I won't have to hear her stupid ghetto voice anymore. So really, win-win.

* * *

"Okay," Leshawna looked over her teammates, taking what little she knew about these people into a mental assessment of who to send where, "I guess I'll be taking B and Harold with me."

"Wait, eh," Ezekiel spoke up, "Shouldn't you be taken Geoff? He's the most athletic of us guys."

"I need someone to fetch the firewood," Leshawna spoke up resolutely, "And in all likely hood, I need Gwen here to make sure everything goes according to plan. Can't have anyone trying to sabotage us," this caused Gwen's eyes to widen for a second, clearly surprised that Leshawna thought at all highly of her.

"But me and Cameron could handle it eh!" Zeke shouted, only to get Leshawna's laughter in response.

"Sorry prairie boy," Leshawna placed her hand on his shoulder, "But when it comes down to dealing with physical challenges, you are pretty down low on my list."

"But," Ezekiel tried to protest, yet already all the other Owls had moved on from that discussion, and Cameron simply nodded at Zeke, who was rather all told dejected.

* * *

**Ezekiel: **Where does she get off talking like that about me? I mean, she's a girl for pete's sake! I'm tough (He pulls back a fist) See me punch a whole in this wall.

**Gwen: **Wow, I can't believe that Leshawna trusted me enough to actually let me take charge of one of the teams. Maybe she won't be as bad as a bunk mate as I thought she'd be.

**Geoff:** I'm actually kind of confused with the team make up. After B, I'm probably the strongest person on the team. Maybe one of the girls is stronger, but I'd be pretty willing to bet that I'm probably at least stronger than Harold or Beth. I mean, I haven't done anything really mean have I?

**Leshawna: **Why put Geoff on firewood duty? Look, he may seem nice, but deep down, he's just like every other popular kid you meet at high school. Only cares about himself, making himself look better, and getting' into the pants of the prettiest girl he sees. Gwen will knock some sense into that thick cowboy hat wearing head.

**Ezekiel:** (Hand is wrapped in bandages) So…many…splinters…eh.

* * *

"Alright," Chris stated over the megaphone, standing on the dock, "You all will leave at the same time. Everybody ready!"

"Yes!"

"Good," Chris then looked down at his watch, "Ready…Set…Go!"

"Gangway!"

"Tally ho!"

"Outta my way!"

"Move it Lardo!"

"Sorry Heather!"

"This is gonna suck!"

"Get to your teams!"

"Yes Princess!"

"Shut it Duncan!"

"So," Chris turned to Chef, who was currently sunbathing in his swimming trunks while laying out on the dock, "Bet five bucks that it takes less than an hour for one of them to attempt to kill one of their teammates."

"…" Chef pulled up his sunglasses, and looked at Chris with a questioning gaze, "They have only been here for half a day, and you think that they already are so fed up with one another that there is going to be an attempted homicide," his mouth twisted into a cruel smirk, "They won't even last half an hour. I'll take the bet."

Chris reached out his hand, and then Chef gripped it with his own and shook it soundly.

* * *

"So Hannah, why did you want us to be part of your team?"

Heather ignored Lindsey's inability to remember her goddam name, really from what little she had seen of the Blonde's memory for names, she had gotten off rather easily, and instead began to survey the area surrounding her, Lindsey and Beth. She couldn't actually discuss this where one of the other campers might see, otherwise it could ruin everything she hoped to start working for. Finally, after making sure that they were absolutely alone, Heather turned to the two girls, and leaned in closely.

"Well first of all, I knew that you would both be great to have in helping me search for the supplies we need."

Let it never be said that Heather did not have great skill in lying through her teeth.

"But besides that," she continued, noticing that the two were eating up the compliment like it was free ice cream in August, "But I also felt like I could trust you all, and let you know how I really feel."

"Wow," Beth gasped.

"And I feel like it would be great if the three of us formed an alliance so we could all make it to the final three."

* * *

**Heather: **Well, I needed a couple of people who were either A, dumb enough to let me control their votes and use them like puppets, or B, desperate enough to let me control their votes and use them like puppets. So yeah, pretty much Lindsey and Beth to a T.

**Lindsey: **Ah, it is really so wonderful to have someone as nice as Heather on this show with me. I can already tell that this alliance is going to be super duper fun.

**Beth: **Yes! An alliance to the final three! I'm going to the final three! (She then places her finger to her chin) I wonder what will happen then?

* * *

"This is so boring eh," Zeke moaned as he tried to rub two of the sticks together. It was all that he could do not to bang his head into a nearby cabin. Geoff had still not come back yet with the first set of wood, so the three of the Owls still back at camp had to make do with what they had around them. That meant two twigs and a couple of pieces of straw.

"Oh come on Ezekiel," Cameron offered, trying to soothe his teammate, patting the pale kid on the shoulder, "We just have to use our heads and we can do this."

"Yeah, well its up to you and me to figure out how to do it, since you know Gwen is a-"

"I have an idea," Gwen reached out and snatched the glasses from Cameron's face, and then adjusted them so that the sun showed through them, eventually intensifying, and suddenly setting the straw they collected on fire, along with both of the sticks Ezekiel had been using. A small fire suddenly started up, and the Owls cheered loudly.

"And the Owls take the lead with a new fire," Chris announced, "Let's just hope that they manage to get some more wood for their fire, or else they will have to start all over again."

"Aw darnit," Cody grumbled, as he tried to cause some sparks to emerge by hitting together two small pieces of rock he had found, but to no avail. Chris then turned his attention to the Gopher's spot, his eyes widened when he didn't see anyone there at all.

"Wait a minute," Chris asked to the camera, "Where are the Gophers?"

* * *

"So where do you think these stupid crates are?" Jon coughed as he tried to move apart some branches and twigs causing him to not be able to see five feet in front of him. When he didn't here an answer, he turned back around, and saw no one.

"Dawn!" he shouted, "I don't see you!" He heard nothing, he continued, "Come towards the sound of my voice!"

Again, he heard nothing. Slowly, Jon began to shake, and move slowly through the brush, jumping at every crack of twig. After a minute passed, he heard a low growl from somewhere close.

"Ahh!" he shrieked, and began to rush through the bushes, ducking a dodging through twisted wood. He tripped once, and then pushed himself up again. He hit his face on a tree, but kept going, clearly not caring about what happened to him as long as he could escape the beast following him.

He was soon out of luck, however, as he found himself caught between a small outcropping of rock from the mountain. He backed up into the middle of the clearing, becoming more and more frightened as the low rumble of the creature became clearer and ever more loud. Finally, when he saw the bushes in front of him begin to shake and shiver, he let loose a mighty shout.

"Dawny Doo! Where are you!?"

"Here."

Jon screamed as Dawn appeared right from behind him, completely and utterly fine, unlike Jon, who was completely covered in twigs and bruises. His eyes seemed as wide as dinner plates as he grabbed onto Dawn's shoulders, and shook the small girl back in forth.

"Where were you?"

"I was looking for the crates."

"Why did you leave me alone? There's a freakin bear or something out here that's trying to eat me!"

"What bear?"

Jon turned back, and instead of the great beast emerging from the woods, there was an apparently peaceful woodland scene behind him. He looked harder, yet saw nothing there, and he scratched his beard in confusion.

"But…but."

"It's okay," Dawn soothed, "We all have our fears. The woods are just like any place else. Just be confident and you will be fine."

"I-I," Jon shook his head, causing a few leaves to fall off from his curly hair, "Let's just get back to lookin for these stupid things. I don't want to have to spend any more time in these goddam woods than I have to."

As the two walked towards the bushes, they heard a rustling. Both gasped, and Jon dove behind Dawn, somehow hiding his entire mass with only the tiny frame of the girl as a cover. The two took a few steps back, though Dawn rolled her eyes slightly at Jon's cowardice. They both thus felt rather silly when it was a nerd in a sweater-vest that came out of the bush.

"What are you two doing out here?" Noah asked as he and Trent emerged from the brush, both with raised eyebrows at their teammates. Jon, quickly noticing how this situation looked, stepped to the side, and then pointed at the two.

"We're looking for the crate full of supplies. What are you two doing out here?"

"Wait no, that's out job. You were supposed to get started on the fire."

"No, you were supposed to get started on the fire."

The four suddenly all felt their eyes go wide.

"Crap!"

* * *

**Noah: **Yeah, clearly not one of our better days. Still, could be worse, the rest of our team could be failing as hard as us.

* * *

"See anything Izzy!?"

"Nothing yet Brick!" Izzy yelled down from her perch on one of the many trees that towered above the forest floor. It was very high up, with numerous branches that if one observed closely, one could tell that someone had been recently climbing on it. She was currently using her legs to hold her to one of the upper branches, which seemed to be holding up well under her weight. Brick was simply standing on the ground, staring up at his teammate.

* * *

**Brick: **One of the best ways to gather reconnaissance is to use high ground to survey the nearby area. Having an expert climber such as Izzy is thus very useful in a wooded area where there are no clear rises in the topography. (Blushes lightly) That she wears a mini-skirt never entered the equation.

**Izzy: **So yeah, I started climbing trees the day I started walking. No, literally. The first day I could walk, my parents went to go grab a camera, and by the time I got back, I had climbed up two stories of a tree, and my parents had to call the fire department and get me pulled down. Made the front page of the town paper. (Chuckles with eyes half closed as though remembering a nostalgic event) Oh to be young.

* * *

Izzy, deciding she would get no more information from this particular spot, began to climb down. And by climb, I mean she began swinging like a monkey, slowly rolling and reaching the next branch down, then hoping off that branch onto the second one down, then sliding off the end of that branch onto the branch of another tree, then grabbing some ivy on that tree and sliding down that trunk, before back-flipping back onto the original tree, and then just allowing herself to hang from the lowest branch, and letting go, landing on the ground. She then gave a bow, as Brick stared at her, his jaw desperately trying to reach the ground below him.

"Thank you, thank you," she proclaimed to no one in particular, "I'll be here till next Tuesday. Then off to France!"

* * *

**Izzy: **(On a Cellphone) What do you mean Cirque De Solie isn't going to have escargot in the dressing rooms? You can tell them to go _fous le camp_! (Presses the off button, and places her cell phone back in her pocket, then stares at the camera) I just got you a PG-13 rating in Quebec.

* * *

"Oh hey," the two turned, to see Owen and Todd walking through the woods. Or more specifically, Owen and Todd spaced out by about fifty yards, as Owen attempted to keep himself from being close to the hooded teen. Todd seemed fine with the arrangement, as he quite clearly did not seem to enjoy Owen's company.

"Hey guys!" Izzy shouted, waving her arms in the air, "Have you found anything yet?"

"No," Owen muttered, flinching slightly as Todd joined the four in the group, "We've been looking all over."

"Well," Brick declared, raising one finger into the air, "It might be best to stick together for the time being. Eight eyes are better than four."

* * *

**Brick: **When reconnaissance is necessary, and many small teams are failing to find the objective, it is better to have a large number of people on hand to look over the area you are surveying. Also, it should keep any wild life from attacking us, and thus it serves the secondary purpose of granting us greater safety.

* * *

It had been a few moments since they had joined together, and they had moved on a few hundred meters. Finally, Izzy stopped, and looked up.

"I think I'll try getting another look up in the canopy," she said, before leaping off the ground, and onto the first branch, beginning her climb.

"What's crazy doing?" Todd asked Brick as he watched Izzy slowly make her way up the branches.

"Oh, she's trying to get high enough to see if she can find any of the materials we're looking for."

"Hey that sounds like a really good idea," Owen chuckled, slowly reaching up one of his huge arms and grabbing the sturdiest branch he could find. Both Brick and Todd gaped slightly, before Brick shook his head quickly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Owen," Brick shouted up the tree. Owen kept climbing however, though at the same time he shouted back down.

"Why not?"

"Well," Brick's eyes twitched slightly, "I'm not sure the branches can hold you."

"What are you saying?"

"He's calling you fat!" Todd shouted.

"Todd."

"Hey, just because I'm big-boned doesn't mean you can-whoops missed branch."

Both Todd and Brick suddenly saw a small shadow appear under there feet. Said shadow slowly grew larger and larger, until both recognized exactly what it was that was falling. They both screamed, but it was too late, and Owen landed on them with a rather sickening-

THUD!

-Yeah that.

"Hey guys," Izzy bellowed, "I think I see a crate."

* * *

**Todd: **Okay, Guitar boy's been replaced on the top of my list. Fat man's going down, hard.

* * *

Courtney, Duncan, Lightning and Justin were searching through a set of brush not too far away. They had been looking around for a few minutes, and Lightning was getting bored.

"Lightning is getting tired of just wandering around this stupid set of woods," he began to walk away from the rest of the team, "Lightning can run through this entire forest quick, and then we can get those supplies."

"Wait," Courtney spoke up, reaching out a hand trying to urge him to not start running, "We need to stick together. We are a team!"

"We've been going for hours in this team."

"We've been going for seven minutes."

"Seven minutes, seven hours, what's the difference."

"A multiplication of 60," Duncan offered.

"You," Courtney spoke up, pointing at Duncan with a glare in her eyes, "Shut it."

"Ha," Lightning guffawed, before leaving at one of the fastest sprints Courtney had ever seen, "Lightning doesn't care about this plan. See you all in the winner's circle."

"Stop!" Courtney shouted after him, "Get back here! This is not part of the plan you son of a-"

"Oh, was that a curse I hear, coming from miss perfect consoler in training?" Duncan cackled from behind her. Courtney groaned, before turning her attention back to the punk.

"One more word from you," her finger dug deeply into his forehead, causing his brow to twitch, "And I will crush your windpipe."

"I'd like to see-"

"That's more than one word!"

"AAAHHhHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Courtney: **(She is smiling happily) CIT lesson seventeen: self-defense. In order to take down some one larger than you, aim low, as often their greater size will lead to their center of mass being higher, thus resulting in their loss of balance and collapsing on the ground. That, or they are a guy and you hit them in the crotch.

**Justin: **I could have gotten involved, but I would rather not ruin this face for Duncan's safety. So sorry friend, your ass is less important than my nose.

* * *

"Here you go you little jerk," Chris grumbled as he handed a five dollar bill to Chef. He then turned to the camera, and coughed, "Things seem to be going hard for our campers. Who will win the first challenge, who will try to kill their teammates next, who will be eliminated, and will anyone spot me another five. Find out the answers to all of these answers next time, on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**AN: Hope you like this. My commentary will only really happen for eliminations, so about two more chapters before a next set of real commentary on TDI. See you hopefully soon. Hope you keep enjoying this.**

**See ya!**


End file.
